Apocalipsis
by Natyqg
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu mundo se derrumbara en cuestión de segundos sin saber porqué? ¿Qué harías si no volvieras a ver la hermosa luz del Sol? ¿Qué harías para sobrevivir? El apocalipsis Zombi había comenzado. SasuSaku - NaruHina Parejas Secundarias
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Qué haríassi tu mundo se derrumbara en cuestión de segundos sin saber porqué?

¿Qué harías si no volvieras a ver la hermosa luz del Sol?

¿Qué harías para sobrevivir?

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sakura**_

Sentía mi respiración pesada, como mis ojos se dilataban ante la espantosa imagen que presenciaban. Mi labio inferior temblaba de impotencia al ver todos esos cuerpos mutilados, carecientes de vida y sin un ápice de cordura.

Serpientes sujetaba con fuerza su espada, aquella que se había enterrado una y otra vez en el cuerpo de esas bestias con apariencia humana. Eran una mera carcasa de lo que albergaron en vida. El cielo tenía un tinte grisáceo, aterrador.

Solté un sollozo ahogado al ver como, aquel chico al que creía mi compañero, enterraba una y otra vez sus pálidos y entumecidos brazos en el estómago de una mujer que huía presa de la desesperación.

Sujeté con fuerza mi francotirador y apunté a la cabeza del ser, soltando un par de lágrimas apreté el gatillo, llamando la atención de esos monstruos y derribando a mi anteriormente compañero.

**—¿¡Estás loca!?- Escuché como Serpiente me gritaba. Yo solo le dirigí una mirada vacía.-¡Podíamos haberlo salvado si hubiéramos encontrado un antídoto!- Me zarandeó, pero a mi ya había dejado de importarme todo.**

**—No era él, solo una cáscara vacía.-Levanté la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.- Él ya no estaba...-Susurré entrecerrando los ojos y miré el lugar en el que había caído Lee.**

** A su lado, la señora que huía nos dirigió una mirada angustiosa. Movió sus labios y los leí, susurró un ahogado y silencioso ****_"Ayúdame". _****Demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba contaminada, no podía ser salvada.**

** Levanté mi pistola y apunté a su cabeza. Me miró horrorizada y su semblante palideció aún más de lo que estaba. Sin demorar más apreté el gatillo. Un golpe seco retumbó en el lugar y su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, creando un charco color carmesí.**

** No me sentía culpable, después de todo le había ahorrado un sufrimiento. Me giré hacia mis compañero y comencé a caminar mientras ellos me seguían en silencio.**

**_El apocalipsis Zombi había comenzado._**

******CAPÍTULO I**

**__****Sakura**

** _Comienzos_****, tan difíciles pero a la vez ansiados. Si yo hubiera sabido toda la desgracia que traería este comienzo jamás lo hubiera deseado. Tenía esperanzas de un futuro normal, estudiando, consiguiendo un trabajo, casándome...En fin, lo cotidiano, pero no, esta historia no será así.**

** Me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy japonesa, tengo dieciséis años y estoy en el último curso de secundaria. Soy adoptada, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga familia biológica, de hecho la tengo y tengo una relación muy buena con ellos. **

** Actualmente vivo en un apartamento con mi mejor amiga, Hinata. Ella es francesa, pero domina el español magistralmente. Ambas somos muy apegadas, dado que siempre hemos estado un poco alejadas del resto de la sociedad, nunca hemos sido aceptada en ella. **

** Nuestras amistades se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, pero nos bastaba. Somos de diferentes nacionalidades y nunca hemos encajado en la cultura Española. Teníamos gustos muy parecidos, casi somos almas gemelas.**

**—¡Sakura!- Así solía gritar mi amiga por las mañanas, digamos que siempre llegaba tarde a clases por mi vagancia.-¡Levántate ya pedazo de vaga!- ****_¡Qué remedio!_**** A bajar las escaleras...**

**—¡Voy!- Grité rascándome el trasero mientras entraba al baño. Cerré la puerta fuerte para que ella supiera que había entrado. Miré el reloj digital del baño, eran menos veinte. ****_Quizás si me diera prisa..._**

** Peiné mi húmedo cabello rosa y me lo até en una coleta alta dejando caer mi flequillo hacia un lado. Me puse mi uniforme y abrí el segundo cajón del lavabo, sacando de el una pequeña cuchilla. La até en mi muslo con una venda, no se veía nada por mi falda.**

** No lo llevaba por gusto, pero desde aquel incidente no podía confiar en nadie...Solo la llevaba por seguridad. Nunca la había tenido que usar, sabía un poco de defensa, así que solo la usaría para casos extremos.**

**—¡Sakura, perderemos el autobús!- Pesada...Ella se despertaba a las seis así que me molestaba hasta la hora de salida.-¡Date prisa!**

** Bajé las escaleras y tropecé en el último escalón, odiaba las mañanas de los lunes. Me acerqué a la encimera de la cocina y atrapé una de las tostadas que saltaban de la tostadora. ****_Perfecta_****, ni muy blanca ni muy dorada, estaba ****_perfecta._**

** Dí un mordisco a una de las esquinas, saboreando ese sabor dulce y templado de las tostadas. Fui al refrigerador y tomé una botella de zumo de melocotón, lo vertí en un vaso y le di un trago. ****_Delicioso_****.**

**—Aquí estás.- Pero que pesada, ni desayunar me dejaba...- Come rápido, o no llegaremos a tiempo.- Asentí y comí rápidamente la tostada, de una vez me bebí el zumo y me limpié con mi mano.-¡Coge una servilleta!- Alarmada me tendió una, pero yo le aparté la mano negando y me adelanté a coger mi mochila y colgármela.- No tienes remedio...- Susurró resignada, había ganado la batalla.**

**—Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a tiempo.- Susurré mirando desde la ventana a la calle, ****_¿qué extraño?_**** No había****_ nadie_****...**

**—¿Ocurre algo?- Su voz sonaba con un ápice de temor, negué, no la quería preocupar.- Menos mal, la tele no sintoniza, así que no pude ver los informativos...- Algo pasaba, algo muy extraño.**

** Agarré su mano y caminé con ella hacia la parada. Ni un maldito coche había pasado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pasados quince minutos decidí que ya era hora de marcharnos. Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia casa nuevamente. Miraba en todas direcciones, no me sentía segura.**

**—¿Qué haces? Debemos esperar el autobús.-Me giré hacia ella y negué.- ¡No se qué demonios te pasa, estás muy rara!- Le tapé la boca, no debíamos llamar la atención.**

**—Algo está pasando, vamos a regresar a la casa y tomaremos el coche.- Sí, teníamos un coche, pero no nos atrevíamos a cogerlo aún.- Sin peros, hoy por algo no hay tráfico y a estas horas es bastante extraño.- Ella asintió mientras movía sus dedos frenéticamente, señal de que estaba incómoda y temerosa.**

** Corrí con ella y en un par de minutos llegamos al apartamento. Cerré la puerta y puse el seguro, subí las escaleras mientras Hinata se sentaba en el sofá y su pie martilleaba incesante el suelo.**

** Algo me decía que abriera el portátil y así lo hice, no había Internet pero había un correo de hace dos horas. Era de Naruto, uno de nuestros mejores amigos y, no se como lo consiguió, pero salía con Hinata.**

** _De NarutoUzumaki16 para Sakura_Haruno:_**

**_Algo raro está pasando, cientos de personas con malformaciones en el rostro están vagando por las calles y atacando a cualquiera que pase. Estamos en peligro, las autoridades han acordonado la calle para evitar que logren pasar a la "zona neutral", pero no ha servido de nada... Jane, coge todas las reservas de comida que tengas y cuchillos o cualquier arma de defensa, se que tu te sabes defender y por eso estoy tranquilo al saber que estás con Hinata. Coge todo lo que puedas y mételo en tu coche, asegúrate de que tenga suficiente gasolina. Conducid hasta el solar abandonado en la avenida ninjutsu, créeme esto no es una broma. Por favor, tened cuidado._**

**_P.D: No dejéis que esas criaturas os muerdan o arañen, os convertiríais en uno de ellos._**

**_Os estaré esperando hasta las doce del mediodía._**

**_Ten el móvil a mano y por favor, llegad a salvo. Dile a Hinata que la amo pase lo que pase._**

**_Daros prisa..._**

**¿Qué cojones...? Tenía que ser una broma, ese estúpido de...**

**—¡Sakura!- Corrí escaleras abajo al escuchar el grito de mi amiga. Al llegar la vi tapándose la boca mientras miraba por la ventana. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver a través de ella a una señora a la que le faltaba un ojo y la mitad de la boca...¡Dios santo!**

** Corrí la cortina y zarandeé de los hombros a Hinata, dirigió su mirada hacia mi, con ríos de lágrimas por sus mejillas. La senté en el sillón y le acaricié el cabello hasta que se calmó.**

**—Escúchame bien, no debemos hacer ruido, ¿entendido?- Ella asintió.- He recibido un mensaje de Naruto- Su rostro se relajó considerablemente.- Debemos coger provisiones y conducir hasta el solar abandonado de la avenida ninjutsu****_, _****¿Sabes dónde está?- Volvió a asentir, yo solté un suspiro de alivio.-Bien, ve por los más esencial de ropa y mételas en una bolsa de basura, yo me ocupo de lo demás.- Dicho esto se fue escaleras arriba y yo me dirigí a la cocina.**

** Metí toda la comida que teníamos en bolsas fáciles de llevar, luego abrí el cajón de los cuchillos y agarré todos los que tenía. Caí en la cuenta de que no nos podían tocar, y se me vino a la mente una idea.**

** Subí arriba y encontré a mi amiga con una bolsa mediana llena de ropa. Me acerqué al armario y vi un par de viejos pantalones, mayas y camisetas viejas pero gruesas. Lo saqué todo y le se lo mostré a mi amiga.**

**—¿También a la bolsa?- Miró la ropa con desdén, a mi tampoco me gustaba, pero...**

**—Ponte los pantalones con las mallas debajo y el jersey, se que hace calor pero si nos tocan nos convertimos en ellos...Yo también me pondré esto.- Ella me miró asustada, aún no se creía la situación del todo.**

** Bajamos ya vestidas con la ropa y con unas botas gruesas que apenas hacían ruido. Agarré dos cuchillos y los amarré con fuerza en la cintura de mi amiga con vendas. Ella se asustó ya que yo hice lo mismo.**

**—Debemos defendernos, tranquila, no creo que las uses ya que yo te protegeré.- Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.- No llores, saldremos de esta y veremos a los chicos.- La abracé y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Soltamos unas carcajadas y agarré las bolsas. **

** Hice a un lado la cortina y miré el exterior, nada. Solo estábamos a unos metros del garaje pero no me podía arriesgar, ya que un error mío afectaría también a Hinata.**

**_Y no me lo podría perdonar..._**

** Miré de soslayo la puerta y luego miré a mi amiga. Ella asintió, dándome vía libre a empezar el trayecto hacía el coche. Preparé las llaves en mi mano derecha y quité el seguro de la puerta con cuidado. Sin decir nada, moví mis labios para que diera la sensación de contar hasta tres. **

** Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí analizando el lugar. Saqué un cuchillo y empecé a andar alerta a cualquier movimiento que no fuera el mío y el de mi amiga. Ya casi estábamos, faltaba muy poco para llegar al coche. Cruzamos la esquina y me horroricé parando en seco, haciendo que Hinata se chocara con mi espalda.**

** Frente al coche estaba la misma mujer de antes, haciendo un ruido parecido al de comer...****_¿carne? _****Tragué sonoramente, era verdad eso que había escrito Naruto. Pedí a mi amiga que se pusiera espalda con espalda para avanzar con cuidado. Metí la llave tratando de no hacer ruido en la ranura del maletero. Solo lo subí un poco, lo suficiente para tener vigilada a la señora que yacía frente a nuestro automóvil.**

** Terminamos de colocar las bolsas en el compartimento y le pedí a mi amiga que se subiera al coche sin hacer ruido, ella obedeció. Sabía de más que cuando cerrara la puerta del maletero sonaría un ****_"Click"_**** que llamaría la atención de esa señora.**

** Conté mentalmente y bajé suavemente el compartimento preparándome para posible ataque. El ****_Click_**** se oyó y dejo de escucharse los sonidos de la mujer al masticar****_ "carne". _****Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrí rápidamente y me metí. **

** Lo siguiente que pasó fue sorprendente, La mujer se estrelló contra el cristal del coche manchándolo de sangre. Hinata gritó pidiendo que arrancara, así lo hice. Di marcha atrás rápidamente y di un volantazo causando que la mujer encima del capo se deslizase y cayera al pavimento. Aceleré y mirando por el retrovisor vi como se ponía en pie.**

** Mi amiga y yo nos miramos asustadas, ****_¿que demonios estaba pasando?_**

**__****·**

**__****·**

**__****·**

**__****¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¡Pues yo que me alegro! **

**__****Increíble ¿eh? Es difícil de creer que la que lo ha escrito haya sido yo, para que veáis cuanto he mejorado. Espero que en esta historia me comentéis más ya que los Universos alternos no son lo mío y... me aburro de escribir muy fácilmente con ellos.**

**__****Ya sabéis, si queréis continuación dejadme un review. Esto...¿que más? ¡Ah, sí! Como veis esta en "Rated M" Eso es porque habrá lemon más adelante, mucho más adelante. **

**__****Y sí, este fic va de una invasión Zombi en toda regla, ¿chulo eh? Jeje, bueno, no os molesto más, así que, Sayonara Baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

_**Sakura**_

El paisaje era desolador. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, sin un ápice de vida. Conducía nerviosa, estaba inquieta y no sabía porque... Hinata miraba por la ventana, admirando las desiertas calles que antes poseían muchos transeúntes.

**—La siguiente a la derecha.- Su voz era seca, como si estuviera apunto de romper a llorar. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente.**

** Giré con cuidado y me detuve en seco. Hinata y yo soltamos un grito ahogado al ver al menos treinta personas con grandes contusiones y heridas en la piel que tenían a la vista. Caminaban de una manera muy peculiar, les costaba bastante mantenerse erguidos. Arrastraban pesadamente sus pies por el asfalto, cabe decir que sus ropas estaban rasgadas, como si acabaran de salir de una brutal paliza.**

** Mi amiga y yo contuvimos el aire al ver como un par de ellos devoraban lo que parecía ser un ser vivo. Ambas nos miramos asustadas y decidí dar marcha atrás con el mayor cuidado posible. Metí la marcha y pisé el embrague, lentamente empezó a dar marcha atrás mientras veía como Hinata cerraba los ojos y se encogía en su asiento.**

**—¿Conoces otro camino?- Negó soltando un sollozo. No sabía que hacer, mi mente había colapsado.- Mierda...- Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, cuarenta minutos para que dieran las doce.- ¿Estamos muy lejos?- Tenía un plan arriesgado, no nos quedaba otra.**

**—No, si hubiéramos tomado este camino habríamos llegado en unos quince minutos.- Volvió a sollozar.- Estamos perdidas...- Susurró tapando con sus dos manos su rostro. La abracé notando como su húmedo rostro entraba en contacto con la sensible piel de mi cuello.**

**—Tranquila, tengo un plan.- La calmé acariciando su cabello.-¿Confías en mi?- Asintió reincorporándose en su asiento.- Pasaremos por encima de ellos.- Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de horror.- ¿Prefieres no intentar nada y morir?- Soltando más lágrimas sacudió su cabeza.- Bien, abróchate el cinturón y agárrate donde puedas.- En el coche se escuchó el sonido metálico de la hebilla del asiento.**

** Volví a encender el motor, escuchando como rugía y llamaba la atención de esos seres con mirada perdida. Solté el freno notando como la velocidad y adrenalina corrían por mis venas. Hinata cerró los ojos al momento de ver como estábamos a punto de colisionar con los cuerpos mutilados de aquellas personas.**

** El primer golpe seco hizo retumbar el coche. Instantáneamente coloqué el seguro a las puertas y me aseguré de que las ventanas estuvieran completamente cerradas. El cristal se empañaba de ese líquido carmesí tan importante para nuestro organismo.**

** Hinata gritó al notar el segundo impacto, agachando su cuerpo para evitar ver aquella masacre. Rápidamente la reincorporé, era peligroso que estuviera en esa posición si por algún casual debía frenar.**

** Activé el limpiaparabrisas para poder tener mejor visión de la carretera. Pisé el acelerador al máximo, arroyando a muchas más personas a mi paso. Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, siempre fue muy delicada en cuanto al tema de la sangre... Miré por el retrovisor y me asombré al ver como esas "personas" se levantaban,****_ era de locos..._**

**—¿¡Por dónde e de ir ahora!?- Estaba exaltada, debía actuar con prisa. En el fondo podía notar como mi adrenalina se disolvía y quedaba el miedo y la desesperación que cualquier ser tendría en estos momentos.**

**—¡Sigue recto dos calles más y doblas a la izquierda!- Su respuesta fue dura y nerviosa, lo dicho, estaba a punto del colapso.**

** Seguí sus indicaciones y llegué a la calle que mi amiga me había indicado. Mi rostro se descompuso al ver la cantidad de seres que había pululando por el lugar. Estaba segura de que sería muy difícil pasar esta vez. Avancé un poco más, pero me detuve en seco al escuchar un par de ladridos y un grito infantil...**

**_¡Papá!_**

** Estaba segura que provenía de la última casa de la calle. Tenía que ayudar a esa persona, sentía que debía hacerlo. Conduje un par de metros más y miré a mi amiga. Ella seguramente estaba igual o más asustada que yo, conociéndola, también quería ayudar a ese ser...**

**_Pero no se atrevía_****.**

**—Vas a conducir tú.- Me observó horrorizada.- Me subiré al techo del coche y tu me acercarás hasta el borde del muro de la casa.- Debía convencerla.- Intentaré pasar por allí sin que ellos me toquen, estaré lo suficientemente alzada para que no puedan hacerlo.- Aún no estaba convencida.- Si estuvieras allí querrías que te rescataran, no seas egoísta...- Asintió sin estar completamente segura.- Bien, me voy a bajar y me subiré a la parte de arriba, pon el seguro cuando me baje y espera a mi señal para quitarlo.- Esperé un segundo para continuar.-Confía en mi...- Acaricié su mano.- ¿Lista?- Asintió.**

** Quité el seguro y me bajé sin llamar la atención. Tomé impulso y logré subirme al capó y estabilizarme todo lo posible. Hinata se preparó para arrancar y en cuanto lo hizo aceleró hasta llegar al pequeño muro que protegía la casa. Por último, activó el seguro.**

** Con cuidado me subí al muro y avancé sigilosamente tratando de no trastabillar. No sería mas de treinta centímetros de ancho los que tenía para mantenerme rígida y en equilibrio. Las "personas" empezaron a alzar sus brazos intentando agarrar mis pies. Una lo consiguió, pero logré zafarme y patear su cara.**

** Admiré el patio de la casa, una niña de cinco o seis años estaba en la esquina, abrazando sus rodillas y, frente a ella, un perro ladrando a una de esas bestias. A su lado reposaba el cadáver de un hombre, al parecer su padre, con un cuchillo de cortar carne insertado en su estómago.**

** Agarré uno de los cuchillos que llevaba amarrados en mi cintura y de un salto llegué al patio. Lentamente me acerqué a aquella persona de aspecto demacrado y le clavé el arma blanca en el cuello, para mi sorpresa se giró con el corte destilando sangre coagulada. **

** Decidí clavársela en el corazón esta vez, pero tampoco calló. Esquivé uno de sus zarpazos y probé última opción, se la enterré en su cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, esta vez cayó tieso al suelo. El perro empezó a gruñirme a la vez que yo sacaba mi cuchillo ensangrentado del cadáver.**

**—No me hagas daño, por favor.- Rogó la pequeña. El perro acarició su pierna con su cabecita.- Buen chico Akamaru.- Acarició el suave cabello del lomo.**

**—No te preocupes, vengo a salvarte.- Sonreí cordialmente, aunque no creo que diera mucha tranquilidad al escuchar las respiraciones de aquellas bestias fuera.- Vamos, ponte en pie.- Intentó reincorporarse pero hizo un gesto de incomodidad al apoyar su pie izquierdo.- Vaya, entonces coge a tu perro y ponte en mi espalda.- Ella asintió a la vez que la mascota saltaba a sus brazos y ella se subía a mi espalda lentamente.**

** Volví a subir al muro y caminé hasta donde reposaba el coche con Hinata histérica dentro. Esta vez debía tener más cuidado al tener a una niña a mi cargo, cualquier error podía resultar fatal. Lentamente llegué al final de la superficie y aún me quedaban un par de metros para llegar al vehículo. **

** Debía apresurarme, esas "personas" me atraparían si no lograba entrar en el coche a salvo. Moví mis labios indicándole a mi amiga que retirara el seguro, así lo hizo. ****_Salté, _****salté y corrí como nunca hasta alcanzar el coche. Bajé de mi espalda a la niña y abrí la puerta.**

** No supe de donde salió pero una de esas bestias intentó morderme. Lo esquivé rápidamente poniendo a la niña a salvo y lo hice caer golpeándolo en la rodilla. Entré muy nerviosa al coche y mi amiga puso el seguro al instante.**

**—¡Acelera!- Mi corazón iba a mil, jamás en mi vida había experimentado algo así. Ella metió cuarta y pisó el acelerador notando como las ruedas del coche emitían el ruido de su deslizamiento por el asfalto.**

******·**

******·**

******·**

** Con la respiración agitada y con los nervios a flor de piel, paramos dos calles más adelante. Inspeccioné a la niña, buscando algún corte o mordida. ****_Nada_****, estaba limpia. La verdad es que esa niña era muy extraña, no había hablado durante todo el trayecto, quizá estaba en ****_Shock._**

**Sus ojos eran de un extraño color almendra y su pelo era corto y liso, de un color azabache parecido al de Hinta. Tenía los mofletes sucios, seguramente había pasado por mucho antes de acabar en aquella casa.**

**—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- Quise empezar una conversación amistosa, quería que me viera como una persona en la que confiar. Sus ojos me miraron intensamente, como pensando sin contestar o no.- No temas, soy tu amiga.- Su mano acarició el suave pelaje de su mascota.**

**—Me llamo Akira, pero me puedes llamar Aki.- Me sonrió un tanto triste.- Tengo cinco años...- Con su mano me indicó la edad, algo propio de los infantes. ****_¡Mundo cruel! _****Esta situación no la tenía que vivir una niña, por Dios...**

**—Encantada, yo me llamo Sakura y ella, la loca del volante, Hinata.- Rió ante mi comentario cuando mi amiga soltó un ****_"¡Hey!"_****, estaba molesta.- ¿Qué te pasó?- Supe que había metido la pata al ver como su rostro se contraía en un mueca de tristeza.- Lo siento, no debí preguntar...- Alzó su rosto permitiéndome ver sus lágrimas.**

**—No, está...está bien.- Con las palmas de sus manos se limpió la humedad.- Te contaré...- Y así empezó su historia, una historia que me dejó impactada.**

******·**

******·**

******·**

**_Papá me había dicho que mamá no tardaría en llegar, mientras jugaríamos a un juego. Él y yo debíamos refugiarnos en una casa para que ella nos encontrara...Pero no contaba con que el juego sería muy difícil para mi..._**

** _Debíamos pasar por mucha gente para llegar a la casa que me indicaba papá. Akamaru estaba temblando en mis brazos, así que le susurré en su peluda oreja que todo iba a estar bien. Papá me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano mientras corríamos._**

** _Logramos llegar a la casa. Papá abrió el porche y rápidamente me hizo entrar. Apresurado tocó la puerta de entrada, era un juego muy aburrido... La puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a un anciano con manos temblorosas._**

**—_¡Márchese!- Jo, ese hombre era muy maleducado. Quiso cerrar la puerta pero mi papá puso su pie justo antes, ¡qué genial era!_**

**—_Por favor, es solo una niña...hágalo por ella.- La verdad era que no entendía nada,¿acaso no se trataba de un juego? ¿Mamá no iba a venir?- Por favor, se lo ruego.- Parece que ese hombre no quería a mi papá, pero el me había dicho que eran amigos..._**

**—_Papi...-Di un par de tirones a la manga de su chaqueta. El me miró muy de manera muy extraña.- ¿Mami tardará en llegar?- Mis ojos se iluminaron, deseaba ver a mi hermosa mamá._**

** _Papá descompuso su rostro, se volvió a girar hacia el hombre e intentó empujar la puerta para que yo entrase. El anciano forcejeó con el hasta que de un momento a otro mi papá paró de pelear y el hombre mayor cerró la puerta._**

**—_¿Papi...?- Mi voz salió nerviosa, papá no se movía. Abrí mis ojos asombrada y con temor cuando lentamente se giró. Sangre, mucha sangre salía de su estómago, donde lo atravesaba un cuchillo.-¡Papá!- Me tapé la boca mientras empezaba a llorar. _**

** _Akamaru ladró hacia la verja, donde empezaban a entrar varias personas con heridas por su rostro...Papá me abrazó, alejándome un poco más de ellos. Mi perrito se acurrucó en mi pierna, temblando de miedo ante aquellas apariencias._**

**—_Te quiero, Aki...-Besó mi frente y luego su cabeza cayó hacia un lado. Papá no...el no podía... Me separé de él y miré a aquellas personas, tenía miedo y notaba como ese hombre anciano miraba desde la ventana de la casa._**

**—_¡Aléjense!- Me querían hacer daño, como cuando aquellas niñas de mi clase tiraban de mi cabello para hacerme llorar. Abracé fuertemente mis rodillas, esperando que todo acabase..._**

** _Con suerte, a lo mejor veía a mi mamá..._**

******·**

******·**

******·**

**__****Hinata**

**_¡Santo cielo! _****La historia de esa niña me dejó impactada, aún no salía de mi asombro. Sakura se había quedado igual o más descolocada de lo que estaba yo. Decidí hablar para relajar el ambiente y distraer a la niña.**

**—Sakura, ¿puedes conducir tú ahora?- Amablemente mi amiga asintió, y, sin bajarnos del coche, cambiamos de lugar.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunté a la pequeña cuando llegué a su lado, ella con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas asintió. **

** Retiré la bandeja trasera del coche con cuidado y agarré una bolsa de comida, cogiendo de ella los alimentos suficientes para hacer un bocadillo. Se lo entregué a la pequeña y le di un trozo de pan al perrito. Ella me dirigió un amable ****_"gracias"_**** y empezó a comer.**

** Miré el reloj digital del coche, ****_teníamos diez minutos para llegar... _****Le indiqué a Sakura el camino por el cual debíamos pasar para llegar antes, para nuestra suerte no nos habíamos topado ****_aún_**** con esas bestias.**

** Apenas quedaba entrar en aquel descampado para llegar al lugar en el que se nos había citado. Mi rostro se iluminó de esperanza al ver a lo lejos a mi querido Naruto, sin querer solté unas lágrimas de alegría ante la atenta mirada de Alexia.**

** Paramos frente a la verja que nos separaba de aquel solar, esta mediante un mecanismo cedió, dejándonos pasar. Ahora nos desplazamos lentamente, solo faltaban unos metros para llegar cuando un sonido metálico nos alertó.**

** Provenía de la verja, me giré lentamente mientras el miedo se apoderaba de mi. ****_¡Nos habían seguido! _****No nos habíamos dado cuenta pero nos habían seguido...Sakura aceleró llegando en un par de segundos junto a Naruto.**

** A su lado habían unas cinco personas, eran dos chicas y dos chicos. Debían ser pareja, dado que estaban abrazados. Rápidamente, Naruto pidió que abriéramos el maletero, así lo hicimos. En el metió un par de bolsas y rápidamente lo cerró.**

** Luego la verja empezó a hacer más ruido, ****_estaba cediendo_****. Ordené a Sakura que quitara el seguro para que pudieran entrar, eramos más de cinco en total, pero, ¿a quien le importaban las normas en ese momento.**

** La niña se sentó en el asiento delantero con su perrito en brazos, Sakura permaneció de conductora mientras que los dos chicos que quedaban se sentaron en el asiento de atrás con sus respectivas novias encima, por último, Naruto hizo lo mismo conmigo. Ya no cabía ni un alfiler.**

**—Más adelante hay una casa con garaje, ve hacia allí, Sakura-baa-chan...- Sí, mi novio no perdía algunas costumbres aún en esta situación tan difícil. Sakura soltó un bufido tras escuchar la mítica palabra con la que Naruto se dirigía a ella, la niña soltó una carcajada.- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó señalándola.**

**—Se llama Akira y la encontramos mientras nos dirigíamos hacía aquí, tranquilo, está limpia.- Aseguré tranquilizándolo.- ¿Qué son esas cosas?- Él entrecerró los ojos ante mi pregunta. Resoplando, continuó.**

**—Os explicaré luego.- Sakura soltó otro bufido, a este paso se desgastaría...Yo simplemente me limité a asentir, mirando a las esas cuatro personas que no conocía de nada.- ¡Oh, se me olvidó!- Reí ante la voz afeminada que usó para la frase y por su pose de manos para taparse la boca simulando un descuido.- Ellos son Suigetsu.- Señaló a un chico de ojos violáceos y cabellos alvinos, este hizo un gesto desanimado con la mano- Karin.- La novia de Suigetsu, ya que estaba sentada en su regazo. Tenía los ojos rojos al igual que su larga cabellera. Ella imitó el saludo, solo que esta vez con más brío.- Sai.- Este tenía el pelo corto y negro al igual que sus ojos. Me saludó amablemete con una sonrisa falsa.- Y por último, Ino.- Ella me sonrió efusivamente, poseía un cabello largo rubio y unos ojos azules brillantes.**

**—Encantada.- Susurré sintiéndome pequeña ante sus miradas, cada cual más diferente a la anterior. Sakura repitió mi frase sin apartar la vista del camino. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sacudidas que estaba recibiendo la vieja puerta de aluminio.**

**—Igualmente.- Contestaron ellos, luego volvieron a sus cosas. Mi novio me abrazó, olisqueando mi cabello y acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos, yo solo me acurruqué más contra él. **

**—Hueles jodidamente bien.- Susurró contra mi oído, yo me estremecí ante su frío alieno.- Te había echado de menos...- Y yo a él, sin darme tiempo a responderle, me besó, sintiendo sus suaves labios junto los míos en una danza sin final.**

**—¿Podéis dejar de daros el lote? Hay una menor delante, sabéis.- Rápidamente me separé sonrojada, odiaba que mi mejor amiga interrumpiera mis momentos románticos, pero esta vez llevaba razón en hacerlo. Aunque claro, las demás veces que lo había hecho no la llevaba, ****_amargada..._****Tenía que buscarle un novio o algo que la aguantase y le quitase el estrés con... ¡Demonios, no era momento para idioteces! Estábamos en una situación muy turbulenta como para pensar en trivialidades.- Gracias.- Y le guiñó el ojo a la niña.**

** El coche paró en seco ante la puerta de un garaje. Mi novio le hizo una seña a Suigetsu y este sacó su móvil, tecleó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió, ****_impresionante... _****Volví a sentir la respiración de Naruto cerca de mi cuello, depositó un beso allí y me susurró al oído.**

**—Es un hacker, el mejor de mi universidad.- Debía de suponerlo, mi novio era conocido por ser alguien que hacía amistades muy rápido y tenía muchos contactos, demasiados diría yo.**

** Nos adentramos en el garaje y el coche se detuvo, el chico volvió a teclear un par de cosas en su móvil y la puerta se cerró. Sakura bajó del coche y luego todos la imitamos. Me fijé en su mirada, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y mirando por la pequeña ventana que poseía el lugar.**

** Dirigí mi mirada hacía ese lugar y contuve la respiración, ****_la verja había cedido..._**

**__****·**

**__****·**

**__****·**

**__****¡Hola! Debo comentaros una cosita, esta historia es una adaptación de una que hice hace tiempo, así que siento que los personajes no encajan en cuanto al carácter.**

**__****En fin, estoy muy contenta con vuestros Reviews, pensaba que me iba a ir fatal, y, mira, me ha ido bien :) Jeje**

**__****Lamento que en el capítulo 1 hubiera un error y salieran las letras en negrita, pero juro que en el documento no sale así, ¿qué habrá pasado?**

**__****Espero que no pase en este, bueno, aquí van mis respuestas y agradecimientos :)**

**__****ChicasincuentaxD:****__**** ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Sí, amo los zombis y como a una amiga mía también, pues decidí crear una historia para ver si le gustaba, y así fue. Me alegra que te guste :D**

**__****ulisesamarilla:****__**** ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Jeje, me alegra tener toda tu atención, me honra tener ese honor, una vez más, gracias.**

**__****Frutilupiss:****__**** ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Sí, veo la serie The Walking Dead, ¡es genial! Ya ves, se han encontrado con unos cuantos :)**

**__****Avril Inffffinity:****__**** ¡Hola preciosa, gracias por comentar! Je, la idea de escribir historias de Zombis es tentadora, ¡y muy sexy si en ella sale...! Ejem, no os adelanto nada...Jeje, avísame cuando escribas una de Zombis, estaré allí para leer y comentar cada capítulo, total, con semejante escritora como para resistirse :D**

**__****Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que comentéis please, no creo que lo esté haciendo tan mal como para que odiéis mis historias :´(**

**__****Ciau Ciau**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

_**Naruto**_

Gemidos ahogados, respiraciones dolorosas y un asqueroso hedor a podrido, eso era lo que quedaba de los que habían sido personas civilizadas. No entendía muy bien el porqué de esta situación, pero lo que si sabía era que eran esas bestias.

Temía contarles que era lo que había ahí fuera, Hinata nunca fue conocida por su discreción, sino todo lo contrario. Sakura, en cambio, nunca tendía a mostrar todas sus emociones, era muy reservada en ese aspecto.

Abracé a mi novia para tranquilizarla, pues había sido presa del pánico en el momento que vio a esos monstruos entrar en el solar con la mirada perdida y babeando asquerosamente. Sakura tan solo se había dedicado a vendar tranquilamente el tobillo de la niña, pues se lo había torcido. El perro descansaba en el regazo de esta última y mis amigos a lo suyo.

**—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?- Tapé la boca de mi novia y la miré susurrándole un ****_"No alces la voz". _****No debíamos llamar la atención, debíamos tener cuidado de que no nos descubrieran.- No, estoy...estoy cansada de huir...- Sollozó y la abracé más fuerte contra mi pecho, sintiendo como ella me rodeaba con sus delicados brazos. Estaba asustada, eso era todo...**

**—Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, te lo prometo...- Susurré cerca de su oído mientras ella sacudía su cabeza en un mudo ****_"Sí"_****. Sakura terminó la tarea de vendar a la niña y se sentó despreocupada cerca de la ventana.**

** Su rostro era indescifrable en algunos momentos, excepto para Hinata y para mí, sus mejores amigos. Su mirada reflejaba confusión, y, un ápice de temor, algo raro en ella. Lentamente se levantó y me miró decidida, sin ningún sentimiento antes mencionado.**

**—Puede que ella no te pida explicaciones, pero yo sí...- Habló tajante, era una mujer fuerte, de armas tomar.- Así que habla...- Hinata se apartó un poco de mi para mirar a su amiga, sabía que le iba a reprochar su comportamiento, pero yo la callé.**

**—Está bien...- Decidí sentarme en el frío y roto suelo del garaje.- No sé como, pero esas "personas"...- Hice comillas con mis dedos.- Están...muertas...- Y se hizo el silencio, ni siquiera la respiración del pequeño chucho se podía oír. Solo fue interrumpido por la estruendosa risa de Sakura.**

**—¿Quieres decir que esas cosas son "muertos vivientes"?- Imitó mi gesto de comillas. Yo asentí y ella volvió a reír mientras Hinata taladraba el suelo con su pie soltando un par de improperios.- Algo así como...¿Zombis?- Su risa había cesado, dejando el silencio incómodo de hacía un par de minutos.**

**—Sí...- Para que iba a mentir, todo el mundo sabía que eran los Zombis, seres que se alimentaban de la carne humana para subsistir. Sentí como Hinata se estremecía en mis brazos, así que refirmé mi agarre en su cintura.- Lo único que sé es que si nos muerden o arañan, nos convertiremos en ellos en poco tiempo.**

**—¿Cómo pasó?- La verdad es que era la misma pregunta que me hacía yo, es decir, ****_¿porqué nosotros no estabamos contagiados? _****Odio esta situación de total incertidumbre, me sentía indefenso.**

**—No lo sé...- Desvelé bajando mi mirada y acariciando el suave cabello negro de mi novia.- Solo sé que son Zombis por lo que les escuché decir a esos policías...- Susurré ocultando esta vez mi rostro en su cuello.**

**—¡Tsk! Iré a revisar la casa.- Anunció caminando hacía la puerta que comunicaba la residencia con el garaje, la detuve instantes antes de que entrara.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ante mi agarre y sacudió su brazo para que la soltara.**

**—No sabemos si hay más de ellos ahí dentro.- La miré con preocupación, ella era muy terca, sabía que iba a ir de todas maneras.- No vallas...- Susurré en vano, era una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo.**

**—No me pasará nada, ¿vale?- Dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, cogió uno de sus cuchillos y lo sujetó con fuerza, al punto de notar sus nudillos blancos. Luego se adentró por ella y la cerró con cuidado y parsimonia. **

**—Ten cuidado...-Susurré admirando la puerta cerrada y me giré para volver a abrazar a mi novia, que me miraba preocupada.**

******·**

******·**

******·**

**__****Sakura**

** Estaba totalmente en penumbras, al punto de no ver ni un estúpido mueble. Caminé con el cuchillo por delante, sujetado por mi mano derecha. Con la izquierda tocaba la pared en busca de un interruptor, alternando la dirección para evitar caer en un choque fortuito con algún mueble.**

** La pared era áspera y en algunas zonas la pintura estaba levantada. Mi pie colisionó con un mueble, sorpresivamente mi mano también chocó con un protuberancia en la pared, seguidamente lo presioné pudiendo ver al fin.**

** Mi pie había chocado con una mesita y encima de esta reposaba un teléfono de rueda numérica. La sala era relativamente espaciosa. Contaba con un par de sofás, una televisión vieja y unos cuantos muebles sin importancia. **

** Pero uno logró captar mi atención, me dirigí rápidamente hacía el. Era uno de esos armatostes en los que se colocaban las típicas tacitas que tu abuela te regalaba, o simplemente, objetos de herencia familiar. Si tuviera esos objetos no me hubiera atraído, lo que contenía era nuestra salvación.**

** Un precioso rifle de francotirador, yo sabía usarlo. Había ido a un par de clases de defensa, en ellas también se incluía clases de tiro. Y a mi se me daba bastante bien el uso de armas encañonadas. Abrí la vitrina y tomé con cuidado el arma, asegurándome de que tenía el seguro activado.**

** La acaricié maravillada y comprobé si estaba cargada, ****_sí, _****un cargador con veinte balas. Dejé el rifle a un lado y abrí los cajones en busca de algún que otro cargador,****_ mierda_****, no había más. Debía ser cuidadosa en no malgastar ninguna bala tontamente.**

**La planta de abajo estaba limpia así que seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar al segundo piso, que contaba con tres habitaciones. Entré en la primera, un baño, no había nada interesante aparte de unos cuantos medicamentos y poco más. Salí de allí y entre en el segundo, la tele estaba prendida y se oían unas respiraciones provenientes de la cama.**

** La sábana estaba encima de un bulto que parecía moverse. Me sonrojé al pensar cosas indebidas, sacudí mi cabeza y tiré de la manta con fuerza. Era un hombre, desnudo y convertido en un cadáver ambulante. Devoraba el cadáver de una señora de mirada perdida y careciente de ropajes.**

** Sin ningún miramiento, clavé mi cuchillo justo en el medio de su frente. Mi mano temblaba de adrenalina, casi no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Decidí entrar en la última habitación, encontrando una pequeña cama con dosel. **

** Lo retiré con cuidado, después de lo de antes me esperaba cualquier cosa. Abrí mi ojos al encontrarme con un panorama absolutamente diferente. En la cama reposaba encogido un niño de unos siete años mientras agarraba con fuerza a una bebé de no mas de ocho o nueve meses.**

**—Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien...- Repetía una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados y acariciando el suave cabello de su -supuesta- hermana. Me acerqué lentamente y acaricié su rostro, causando que él abriera los ojos asustado y sujetara con fuerza a la niña.**

**—Tranquilo.- Seguí acariciando sus mejillas. Su rostro se suavizó, pero aún así no relajó su agarre.- Me llamo Sakura, ¿y tú?- Quería parecer amigable, igual que lo había sido con Akira.- No tengas miedo, ahora estás a salvo.- Sonreí, parece que lo logré tranquilizar, ya que se sentó en la cama y puso a su hermanita en su regazo.**

**—Me llamo Dante y ella es mi hermana Hanabi...- Levantó graciosamente la manita de su hermana en forma de saludo.- Por favor, ayúdanos.- Pidió en un ruego y por supuesto que yo no me iba a negar.- No sé que está pasando, mi mamá se encerró con papá en el cuarto y no a salido...pero me dijo que me quería pasara lo que pasara...- Su voz se cortó y soltó un sollozo ahogado. Yo lo abracé y acaricié su cabello.- Tengo miedo.**

**—Tranquilo, ya estoy yo aquí para protegerte...- Intenté tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que su dolor era muy profundo.- Mis compañeros están abajo, vamos.- Tomé su mano mientras él cargaba en brazos a su hermana.**

** Bajé las escaleras y justo antes de entrar en la puerta del garaje escuche unos gruñidos al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Bruce apretó mi mano con fuerza. Le ordené que esperara allí mientras yo hacía un barricada en la puerta. **

** Una vez terminado, volví a agarrar su mano y me adentré con él y su hermana en el garaje. **

******·**

******·**

******·**

**—¿Quién es?- Preguntó curiosa la niña al verme entrar con dos personas nuevas. Todos dirigieron hacía mi su mirada y abrieron sus ojos al ver el rifle que yo portaba en mi espalda. Hinata se acercó a mi y me abrazó llorando, susurrándome lo preocupada que había estado.**

**—Este hombrecito es Dante y ella su hermana Hanabi.- Presenté tomando de los hombros al niño y observándolo cariñosa mientras él me sonreía amistoso.- Esto lo encontré allí...- Susurré mostrando los medicamentos y unos cuantos alimentos.- Pero esta belleza es mía.- Acaricié el mango de mi nueva y peligrosa adquisición.- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Tenemos un problema muy gordo...- Ellos me miraron sin comprender. Suspiré resignada y me senté en el frío suelo.**

**—¿Qué problema?- Naruto estaba preocupado, para mi que lograba hacerse una ligera idea de cual era esa seria situación que segundos antes había anunciado.- ¿Es grave?- Joder, no podía esperar a que lo contara...**

**—Están intentando entrar por la puerta principal.- Hinata soltó una exclamación y se levantó de golpe, volviendo a entrar en pánico, para variar... Naruto se levantó y comenzó a discutir con Suigetsu de algo que no logré escuchar, el resto...Bueno al resto no le tomé importancia, estaban muy relajados, incluso Akira, que acariciaba el suave pelaje de Akamaru.**

**—Llamaremos a alguien...- Susurró Naruto separándose de Suigetsu. Yo le miré intrigada.- Es hora de que venga Serpiente...- Su mirada se tiñó de un brillo de rivalidad.**

**_¿Quién demonios era Serpiente?_**

**__****·**

**__****·**

**__****·**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡No sabéis cuanto me a alegrado recibir tantos comentarios!_**

**_El problema de que el archivo se pone solo en negrita sigue, no se que hacer. He decidido no poner mi comentario en negrita, a ver si así se soluciona...En fin..._**

**_¡Ah, cierto! La escena de Akira y su papá la saqué de High School of the Dead, es que necesitaba ideas y desde que vi ese anime no me lo pude quitar de la cabeza, aún así le di mi toque, ¿no?_**

**_uliseamarilla: ¡Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo! Sí, necesitaba ideas para hacer una historia de Zombis y se me vino a la cabeza esta escena, ¡no podía ignorarla! Aún así le di mi toque, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal..._**

**_sakkuharuu: ¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Sasuke es Serpiente, ¿te acuerdas del prólogo? Y bueno, no tardará en salir, ten paciencia, aún no se conocen... Pero algo ten por seguro, no será facil enamorarse en un mundo tan apocalíptico...¿o quizás sí...? En fin, tendrás que esperar para ver como se suceden los hechos...Jiji, soy mala :·3_**

**_Montse Lockheart: ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Sí, ya expliqué antes el porqué puse la escena de Highschool of the dead :). Sí, me reí mucho cuando escribí eso de "Hay menores delante" Jeje, me lo imaginé y fue muy cool por parte de Sakura. Je, me reí mucho con tu discusión con las chicas, y... Sasuke, pues en el comentario a la chica de arriba viene explicado, Sasuke es Serpiente, y no tardará en aparecer._**

**_Lion Omega X: ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Sabes, es la primera vez que me comenta un chico :·3...Espero no estar metiendo la pata xD. Sí, como ves he seguido, me alegra que te guste mi historia, en...Bueno, eso es todo :]_**

**_Mari: ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Ya ves, he actualizado rápido...creo ... Bueno guapa, me alegra enormemente que te guste la historia, así que espero tenerte en mis comentarios muy pronto, como a todos los demás._**

**_Eso es todo, no veremos pronto si me seguís comentado así de bien._**

**_XAU XAU_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

_**Serpiente**_

Un puñetero apocalipsis, eso era. Decenas de muertos rodeaban las murallas que protegían el campo de concentración, todos los que aquí estamos somos supervivientes. Algunos estaban infectados y los habíamos matado en cuanto empezaron a mutar para convertirse en esas mierdas que andan por lo que antes era una civilización.

Todos me conocen como Serpiente, tengo veintidós años. Mi nombre no es una cosa que me interese recordar, por eso prefiero que permanezca en el anonimato. Era agente del FBI antes de que toda esa mierda arrasara el mundo y convirtiera en salvajes a la mayoría de la población.

Soy experto en todo tipo de armas blancas, espadas, dagas, katanas... Aunque también me defiendo bien con las armas encañonadas. Practico artes marciales y digamos que soy temido por muchos peces gordos de la sociedad, aunque probablemente ahora estén deambulando por la calle como almas en pena.

No tengo muchos amigos, es más, los que tengo se podrían contar con una sola mano. No es que sea antisocial, sino que prefiero no tener a ningún traidor en mis filas. Siempre existe el riesgo de que alguien te traicione y venda a tus enemigos esa información de suma importancia que guardas con tanto recelo.

La melodía de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo agarré y eché la pantalla hacía arriba para ver de quién se trataba. _Perfecto_, el estúpido de Naruto estaba vivo. Bufé y entrecerrando mis ojos le di al botón verde para aceptar la llamada.

**—Creía que estabas muerto, idiota.- Dije nada más apoyar el teléfono cerca de mi conducto auditivo, pero dejé un corto espacio entre el y el aparato porque sabía que los gritos del que estaba al otro lado de la linea me destrozarían el tímpano.**

**—¡Hey estúpido, no me digas idiota!- Sonreí altanero, era tan predecible.- ****_Tenemos_**** un problema y ****_necesitamos_**** tu ayuda.- ¿Tenemos, necesitamos? ¿Con cuántos idiotas se había topado?- Somos siete adultos, tres niños y un perro.- ****_Genial_****, la familia al completo...**

**—¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?- Era muy arriesgado, todavía no me había dicho su posición, pero no pondría en peligro a mis hombres sin saber con certeza si estaban limpios.- Tienes mucha fe en mi.- Solté un par de roncas carcajadas mientras sentía como el gruñía al otro lado de la línea.**

**—Vamos estúpido, estamos todos limpios, esas escorias no nos han tocado...- Rogó, yo rodé los ojos ante la muestra de debilidad.- ****_Por favor..._****- ****_¡Demonios!_**** Siempre andaba en problemas y yo tenía que salvarle el trasero de todas esas mierdas...**

**—¿Dónde?- Pregunté al fin dándome por vencido mientras escuchaba sus eufóricos gritos al otro lado de la linea. Yo no era conocido por tener un cupo infinito de paciencia, es más, tengo poca y, la que tengo, se agota por momentos.**

**—En la avenida ninjutsu, hay un descampado y al fondo de este, se encuentra una casa. Estamos en el garaje y hay como...- Paró de hablar y sentí como se movía al otro lado.- Unos treinta o cuarenta infectados ahí fuera...- Resoplé mientras removía mi cabello, aquello era jodido, ****_muy_**** jodido.**

**—¿Hay salidas que estén medianamente despejadas?- Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, de lo contrario, no podía hacer mucho desde la distancia. Había ideado un plan que tenía un treinta por ciento de probabilidades de ser un éxito. **

**—La verja por la que hemos entrado, que esta rota, por lo que entran mas criaturas y...- Soltó una exclamación ahogada, conociéndole, seguro que se le había ocurrido alguna idea estúpida.- Nada más.- Froté mis sienes molesto, no tenía remedio. Lo último que me quedaba era el plan B y no era muy cortés que digamos.**

**—¿Está Suigetsu contigo?- En cierto modo estaba cansado de tanta pregunta. Pude oír un silencioso ****_"Sí"_**** al otro lado y entonces sonreí arrogante. Mi plan iba a funcionar, debía hacerlo.- Dile que descargue de la base de datos el mapa de la zona e investigue si hay alcantarillas cerca.- Hizo un sonido de desagrado, pero era lo que había si quería sobrevivir.- También que investigue las diferentes vías por las que transcurren y hasta donde llegan a parar.- Espero que tengan suerte, porque sino, estaban perdidos y nosotros necesitábamos a más gente ****_"no infectada"_**** en nuestras filas.**

**—Joder...Está bien, se lo diré.- Por un momento, solo se escuchaba la conversación de Naruto y Suigetsu. En cierto modo, que Suigetsu estuviera con ellos era una suerte, no todos los supervivientes cuentan con un informático como lo era él.- Está comprobando el mapa y descargando la información de las rutas de alcantarillado.**

**—Llamadme en cuanto lo tengáis todo...- Paré un segundo de hablar para pensar que tendría que decir ahora.- Y que no os descubran.- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar colgué. Me quedé viendo el móvil unos instantes, luego lo apreté y empecé a andar hacia la sala en la que estaban reunidos los supervivientes.**

** _La vida iba a tratarse de una mera supervivencia a partir de ahora._**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**__****Sakura**

** Quería una explicación, tantas indirectas me estaban matando. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era ese tal ****_Serpiente_****... Debería preguntarle a Naruto, después de todo a sido él el que lo ha nombrado.**

** Mejor me callo por el momento, se veía muy nervioso mientras Suigetsu tecleaba sin parar en su móvil. Habían mencionado las alcantarillas, seguro que debíamos ir a través de ellas para escapar, muy inteligente...****_Serpiente..._**

** Hinata permanecía acurrucada en una esquina, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Akirq y a Dante. A mi parecer, creo que se habían quedado dormidos, demasiado estrés para personas tan pequeñitas. Hanabi también descansaba en brazos de su hermano. Aquello era una estampa feliz en medio de aquel caos.**

** ¿En qué momento se había acabado la humanidad? Era algo ilógico, algo sacado de una de esas novelas de terror de segunda... De esas que a mi me encantaban leer y releer una y otra vez intentando entender el porqué de esos hechos paranormales. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora qué la ficción se convirtió en realidad? ¿Cómo ocurrió y porqué nosotros no nos convertimos en ellos también?**

** Miré la ventana de soslayo, rememorando todos esos rostros irreconocibles, llenos de heridas, sangre y en proceso de descomposición. Quizá algunas de esas personas eran mis conocidos, amigos de la infancia, quién sabe si algún vecino o aquellas personas con las que me cruzaba día a día por la plaza. **

** Esos sonrientes rostros de los infantes mientras golpeaban el balón en un parque, ancianos alimentando a simpáticas avecillas que emigraban de un lugar a otro, ese dependiente que te vendía dulces a lo largo de tu infancia...En fin, demasiadas vidas inocentes.**

** Silencio, eso me mataba. Necesitaba conocer qué iba a ocurrir ahora, que nos deparará esta especie de fin del mundo. ¿Vería morir a las personas que estaban en ese cuarto conmigo? No, no lo permitiría, antes caería yo defendiendo a, mi ahora, ****_familia_****.**

** Recordé como habíamos empaquetado todo, en unas frágiles e incómodas bolsas de basura. Al parecer Naruto y los demás tampoco habían tenido tiempo de buscar algo mejor. Tendría que volver a entrar a la casa y buscar unas cuantas mochilas. Sabía que entrar en esos momentos sería muy arriesgado, pues esos monstruos estaban intentando entrar en el edificio y ****_¿quién sabe?_**** Quizás ya lo habían conseguido.**

** Me reincorporé y, al instante, las miradas de las personas allí conscientes me taladraron. Me acerqué al maletero del coche y lo abrí. Conté, ocho bolsas. Por lo llena que estaban suponía que necesitaríamos, al menos, cinco mochilas.**

**—¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Sai abrazando a su novia Ino desde un lateral del garaje. Tanto amor me causaba náuseas, eso no era para mi. No había tenido novio en mi vida, ni falta que me hacía. Si alguna vez lo llegaba a tener sería el único, no me van esas relaciones esporádicas con las que pierdes años de vida.**

**—Si queremos salir de aquí más cómodos a pie, necesitaremos mochilas.- Expliqué cerrando cuidadosamente el maletero. El chico rubio asintió y decidió no preguntarme nada más y volver a lo que estaba hablando con su novia. Suigetsu no dejaba de teclear en su teléfono mientras Karin, su novia, lo observaba sentada y aburrida en el asiento delantero del coche. Tenía la puerta abierta, por lo que, se podía ver su silueta completa. Lo increíble era que estaba pintándose las uñas de los pies de negro despreocupadamente.**

**—Ya lo tengo todo, esta casa tiene una salida directa a las alcantarillas.- La voz áspera de Suigetsu resonó en el garaje.- Y tienes razón, necesitaremos unas mochilas...- Ja, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo.**

**—Iré yo...- Naruto iba a reclamar, pero lo acallé con una mirada y me acerqué a Dante. Lo sacudí brevemente.- Dante...- Llamé un par de veces sin obtener respuestas.- ¡Dante!- Esta vez se despertó sobresaltado. Me sabía mal, pero debía actuar deprisa.- Necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar mochilas en esta casa.- Él me miró confuso y adormilado.**

**—En la habitación de mis padres hay un par de kits de montaña.- Su mirada era sombría y miraba al suelo entristecido.- En mi cuarto está mi maleta de la escuela y en la cocina hay otra que usaba mi madre para la compra...- Movía sus dedos nerviosamente.- Creo...creo que en el baño hay un neceser en el que mi madre guarda lo que necesita Hanabi, pañales y demás...- Le acaricié el cabello y el levantó la cabeza. Yo le sonreí agradecida y besé su frente.**

**—Gracias.- Lo volví a acostar en los brazos de Hinata y me dirigí hacía la puerta. Agarré un cuchillo y decidí entreabrir el pórtico y ver a través de la hendidura. Decidí caminar hasta que la puerta se cerró sola tras de mi. Yo respingué ante el susto y me toqué el pecho para calmar mi respiración y normalizar mis latidos.**

** Caminé por el salón buscando la cocina, creí haberla visto cerca de la escalera. Al pasar cerca de la barricada me aseguré de que la puerta siguiera igual que antes, así era, ****_estaba intacta_****. Era un alivio, al menos nadie había entrado en la casa.**

** Llegué a la cocina, tal y como había dicho Bruce, una mochila reposaba cerca de un cesto de frutas. La cogí y me la eché al hombro, pero antes la llené con algunas frutas. Subí las escaleras y entré a la primera habitación, me alerté. En la cama no estaba la mujer que antes estaba siendo devorada por aquel monstruo.**

** Sujeté con fuerza el mango de mi cuchillo y me coloqué en posición de defensa. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza en mi pecho. Estaba empezando a ver cosas, sombras por todos lados y, lo peor, es que la estancia estaba en penumbras.**

** Algo se lanzó hacía mi rápidamente y, yo por acto reflejo, me aparté. La "mujer" colisionó con la puerta haciendo que esta se rompiera y los pedazos cortaran levemente mis brazos. Me lancé contra ella y clavé el cuchillo justo en medio de su frente. Sus ojos perdidos se movieron a una velocidad impresionante, para después quedar con la pupila quieta y decolorada. **

** Intenté relajarme y respiré profundamente. Entré en la habitación de nuevo y abrí el armario. Cogí esas dos maletas notándolas pesadas. No las revisaría ahora, lo haría abajo más tranquila. Entré al baño del pasillo y abrí el cajón del lavabo. Dentro había un neceser rosa con ositos y justo al lado unos pañales. **

** Ya con todo, me dirigí hacía el último destino, el cuarto de los niños. Entré y lo revisé más detalladamente de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez. Divisé la maleta escolar apoyada en el suelo y la agarré, todo lo que llevaba se me hacía pesado.**

** Vi que la estancia tenía un balcón y yo, como toda curiosa, me asomé. La vista era caótica. El cielo estaba totalmente gris, las casas destrozadas y murmullos de gente en descomposición por todos lados. El paraje era desolador.**

** Miraras por donde miraras, todo estaba devastado y moribundo. Ni siquiera se divisaban pájaros o gatos callejeros, solamente se podían ver a aquellos monstruos caminantes. Era una auténtica desgracia, el fin de la existencia humana tal y como se conocía hasta ahora.**

** Ya era suficiente, debía bajar o se empezarían a impacientar. Me aseguré de cerrar la terraza nuevamente y me colgué todas las mochilas. Casi no podía con mi alma, era mucho peso y eso no era bueno. Debíamos movernos rápido para escapar de esas cosas, con tanto peso sería complicado.**

** Rápidamente llegué junto a la puerta del garaje, pero paré al escuchar una conversación cerca. Era la voz de Karin, que parecía estar hablando por teléfono. Era una discusión muy acalorada por el tono de voz que usaba ella, aunque este no fueran más que susurros.**

** Acerqué mi conducto auditivo a la puerta sin llegar a abrirla. Afiné mi audición e intenté alejar aquellos sonidos que evitaban que lograra identificar que decía Karin. Desde el principio no me había caído bien esa chica, pero no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, lo tomaría con calma como cualquier persona normal.**

**—No, estamos atrapados...- Su voz tenía un matiz furioso.- Por culpa de eso ineptos...No, no tengo la culpa.- ****_¿Ineptos?_**** Vale, se estaba pasando y Me estaba empezando a tocar la moral. Cuando eso pasaba...chungo.- Sí, eso haré...-Se oyó un pitido, había colgado...**

** Decidí coger aire y entrar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Todos me miraron horrorizados al ver mis cortadas. Yo dejé las cosas en el suelo y me senté relajada. Hinata ya había despertado, odiaba que me mirase así, como si yo la hubiera decepcionado.**

**—¿Cómo...?- Preguntó Naruto preocupado y acortando la distancia que nos separaba.- ¿Te han...?- Iluso, ni que fuera tan débil y fácil de dañar.- ¿...arañado?- Terminó su pregunta muy asustado, podría jurar que su cara se había puesto mucho más pálida que de costumbre.**

**—Nada más que son cortes por culpa de unas astillas de madera.- Miré a Dante intentando descifrar si estaba despierto o no.- Su...su madre se convirtió en una infectada y me atacó.- Empecé.- Yo me aparte e hice que ella chocara con la puerta, la cual rompió y los pedazos se clavaron en mis brazos.**

**—¡Dios...! Menos mal...-Suspiró cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y le echó un vistazo a lo que había traído.- ¿Qué hay en ellas?- Cuestionó curioso, ni yo misma sabía que contenían. Me encogí de hombros y creo que soltó una ronca carcajada.**

** Acerqué una de las maletas, empecé por la más pequeña, el neceser. Unos cuantos potingues de bebé, medicinas infantiles, toallitas y...en fin, cosas de bebés. Pasé a la segunda, una de las de montaña. En ella había un par de linternas, sacos de dormir, arpones, comida para llevar, medicamentos, vendas... Y en la otra más de lo mismo. **

** Por último estaba la escolar, de esa quitaría todos los libros y echaría algo más importante para nuestra supervivencia. No me había dado cuenta del momento en el que Akira se colocó a mi lado y abrazó los libros con sus pequeñas manitas.**

**—No los tires, por favor...- Miré su carita, era casi imposible decir que no, pero...- Yo los llevaré, me gusta estudiar y la bebé necesitará que le enseñemos cuando crezca.- Sonrió y yo me quedé maravillada ante su genuina inocencia.**

** Ella cogió los cuadernos y los metió en la pequeña mochila que colgaba de su espalda. Después de eso, se fue a jugar con su perrito . Era muy hermoso ver como los niños afrontaban las situaciones difíciles, por muy malas que fueran.**

** Metí las cosas del maletero en las mochilas de manera equilibrada. Luego las apoyé ordenadamente en la pared ante la atenta mirada de todos. Me giré lista para encararlos y esbocé una sonrisa.**

**—Estoy lista...-Susurré más para mi que para ellos.-****_¿Cuál es el plan?_****- Pregunté curiosa por saber la respuesta. Estaba preparada para afrontar cualquier adversidad...**

**_Cualquiera._**

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_¡Hola! Rápido, ¿eh? _**

**_Estoy muy molesta, aún no se que cojones le pasa al documento, ¡por qué sale en negrita!_**

**_Odio que me pase esto a mi...con lo que me esmero por hacerlo bien... T_T_**

**_Pero estoy contenta por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :D_**

**_ulisesamarilla: ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Cuando leí tu comentario nada más que formulé en mi mente: "Tierra, ¡trágame ahora mismo!" Bueno, me dejo llevar por el nombre de tu cuenta y nada más ver ulise pues... yo no distingo y opte por el sexo femenino, osea, aquí la mayoría son chicas...Perdona mi error y, créeme, estoy orgullosa de que un chico me comente:D, ¡Ah, si! Ya mencioné que esta historia es una adaptación de una que escribí hace tiempo con mis propios personajes, perdona por el fallo :P_**

**_Andy Uzuga: ¡Hola, gracias por comentarme los tres capís! Gracias por tu atención, me alegra que te haya gustado mi -pésima- historia. Te agradecería que mencionaras mis errores ortográficos, así me aseguraré de no repetirlos :) . Si, va a ser NaruHina y SasuSaku, además de las demás parejas secundarias ya mencionadas... ¡ARG! Yo también odio que se vea en negrita, pero es un error de la página...o del documento o de YO que sé... Espero que en este capítulo no se vea así...me molesta mucho. Sí, en el capítulo anterior mencioné que la escena de Akira y su papá la saqué de HighSchool of the Dead y, por cierto, este anime no está terminado, solo hay un parón porque los creadores son hermanos y...digamos que no se quieren poner de acuerdo en varios aspectos :(_**

**_ Yuriko Chun-Li: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste la historia y sí, Sasuke- suxy- kun es Serpiente, je je je... En todos mis fics hago esta Sakura, creo que reflejo un poco mi bipolaridad en ella...en fin._**

**_Montse Luckheart: ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Jajaja, tus comentarios siempre me hacen gracia, sobretodo la manera con la que dejas caer a tus parejas favoritas. Si,bueno, algunas podrían ser, no descarto la idea :D_**

**_Lion Omega X: ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Sobre eso, jeje, tuve una ligera confusión y no eres el único varón que me comentaste...Ya lo dije, soy despistada de cojo... ¡Ejem! En fin, pues eso, aún así es un verdadero orgullo para mi que sigáis mi historia..._**

**_¡Sayonara!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Serpiente**_

Si había algo en el mundo que odiara más que el dulce, eran las proposiciones indecorosas de cada chica que se me plantara en frente. La última de ellas había sido...¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Se llamaba Rin, curioso nombre.

No se trataba de que no me gustaban las mujeres, es más, me podía considerar un experto en ellas, pero si eran tan...¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal...? Eran tan regaladas... No les importaba su dignidad y si soy sincero, me llegan a transmitir incluso lástima.

Eran tan molestas y tan...tan iguales a la hora de fastidiar. Hasta ahora no había encontrado a una sola que lograse llamar mi atención, con ello quería decir algo más que atracción física, algo más que deseo.

Habían pasado ya unos cuarenta minutos desde que recibí noticias de Naruto, una pena, era un buen chico...¿A quién le iba a joder la existencia a partir de ahora? ¡Qué dilema! Me llevé un pequeño sobresalto al sentir la vibración de mi dispositivo móvil en mi bolsillo.

**—Ya era hora, perdedor...- Sus reclamos al otro lado de la línea eran mucho más molestos que las declaraciones amorosas de mis "****_Fans Girls_****".-¿Lo tenéis todo?- Pregunté esperando que esa molesta voz me diera respuestas.**

**—Sí estúpido, pero tenemos un ****_"pequeño"_**** problema.- ****_Genial_****, ya empezamos.- La entrada a las alcantarillas está a quince metros de la casa, pero estamos rodeados de esos caminantes.- Si tenían un coche no iba a representar un problema sólido para ellos, la cuestión era...¿Cómo iban a salir sin tener rasguños?**

**—¿Vais armados?- Aún tenían una posibilidad de salvarse, al menos la mayoría de ellos...La línea quedó en silencio durante un periodo de tiempo, en el cual, mi paciencia se resentía enormemente.- ¿Sigues ahí, perdedor?- Escuché un movimiento al otro lado de la linea y entonces recibí su respuesta.**

**—Sí, Sakura se atrevió a entrar en la casa y encontró un arma y varios cuchillos...- No conocía a esa chica, pero si se había atrevido a entrar en la casa, ya me caía bien.- ¿Debemos de...?- Sí, debían de enfrentarse a ellos si querían sobrevivir.**

**—Espero que la mayoría de vosotros sobreviva...-Susurré con mi apática voz, pero, ¿qué más quería que hiciera? Ahora todo estaba en sus manos, todas las cartas estaban echadas.- Os esperaré con un equipo de rescate en la frontera de Konoha.- Y colgué.**

******·**

******·**

******·**

**__****Sakura**

** Ese tal Serpiente era un estúpido con letras mayúsculas. Estábamos montados en el automóvil preparándonos para salir hacía las alcantarillas. Yo estaba encargada de la mayor parte de la seguridad del grupo, ya que yo tenía un arma de gran alcance y con silenciador.**

** Según Naruto, esos seres se alarmaban ante el sonido, así que el arma silenciada era un punto a nuestro favor. Tampoco es que cambiara mucho las cosas, es decir, literalmente no estaba ****_"silenciada"_****, ese término no era relativamente correcto.**

** En mis clases de defensa aprendí todo con respecto a las armas de fuego. Que estuviesen silenciadas tan solo se refería a una parte de su estruendoso sonido. Al disparar se podía apreciar un sonido poco audible, como cuando un fuego artificial recorre su camino hacia el cielo para después explosionar. **

**—Hey...- Esa era la voz de mi mejor amiga. Alcé la mirada para poder encontrarme con sus ojos chocolates, que me observaban cálidamente.- Se cuando te encuentras mal y este es uno de esos momentos.- Me conocía muy bien, demasiado para mi gusto.**

**—No me ocurre nada.- Aseguré mostrado una sonrisa, más ella enseguida se dio cuenta de la falsedad de esta.-Estoy bien, de verdad.- Suspiré pesadamente hundiéndome en el asiento del coche. Ansiaba que toda esa pesadilla pasara, como un mal sueño.**

**—No me lo creo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando mientes.- ¡Demonios!- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.- Tocó mi hombro en señal de apoyo.- Si no nos ayudáramos, ¿que nos quedaría?- Decidí abrirme a ella, después de todo, eramos amigas prácticamente desde que teníamos uso de razón.**

**—No estoy segura de poder sobrellevar la situación...- Confesé buscando apoyo en sus grandes orbes.- Es muy arriesgado.- Quería fusionarme con el asiento y desaparecer en esos momentos. Ella me miraba con un matiz de duda en sus ojos,**

**_Y lo supe..._**

**En el fondo era igual o más débil que ella. Yo era la que tenía que darle fuerzas, yo era la que debía apoyarla, yo era la que debía ****_salvarla..._**** Idiota, era una verdadera idiota por preocuparse por alguien que no merece compasión.**

**Había nacido en una de las peores calles de ****_Los Hokague_****, crecí en el seno de una familia problemática, sucumbí al mundo de las drogas a la tierna edad de once años y por ello le retiraron la custodia de mi a mis padres.**

**Entré en un centro de desintoxicación obligada por los Servicios Sociales. Allí conocí a ****_Hinata,_**** a ella la habían tachado de drogadicta al encontrar restos de Cocaína en su ropa. Me explicó que su padre era uno de los ****_Narcos_**** más importantes de Norte América y que él la había amenazado para esconder la droga. Por supuesto, los servicios sociales no la ****_creyeron..._**

**Estuvimos allí un año, pasado ese periodo de tiempo, nos ingresaron en un reformatorio. Ambas pactamos ir a vivir juntas a nuestra salida del centro. Logramos reunir el suficiente dinero para alquilar una casa y subsistir por al menos un mes y poco más. Salimos de allí a los quince con una matrícula para entrar en una de las escuelas públicas de la ciudad.**

**Hasta ahí todo iba bien, ****_solo hasta ahí... _****Pasó un mes desde que nos mudamos y empezamos el curso escolar. Sí, pedimos la emancipación alegando la fatídica situación familiar que ambas sufríamos.**

**Se nos asignó una familia de acogida, de esas que se encargan de proveerte de lo básico para tus necesidades. Nosotras solo debíamos asegurarnos de mantener un impecable expediente y unas notas superiores a la media.**

**Decidí no perder el contacto con mi familia biológica y llamar una vez al mes para ver como les iban las cosas por allí, lastimeramente, perdí el contacto con ellos hace un año por circunstancias desconocidas. Todo era ****_muy extraño..._**

**Pero hay que recordar que en un jardín, aparte de rosas, hay malas hiervas, en mi caso no iba a ser diferente. Como venía haciendo desde que me independicé, salí a hacer las compras para abastecernos de alimentos.**

**Paseé por la acera rememorando todos los acontecimientos amargos de mi vida, había crecido a base de golpes y más ****_golpes_****. Escuché una ****_sirena _****y varios****_ gritos_****, seguramente estaba teniendo lugar una manifestación.**

**Decidí ignorarlo todo y giré la esquina, faltaban un par de calles para llegar al supermercado. Las sirenas cada vez estaban más cerca, hasta el punto de que sentí un ****_agarre_**** en mi muñeca y un tacto frío y filoso en mi nuca.**

******·**

******·**

******·**

**—****_¡Suéltala!- Permanecí estática, caí en la cuenta de que me habían cogido de rehén.-¡Deja el arma!- Mi captor hizo un movimiento brusco y asustada me moví con él. Algo líquido se deslizó por mi nuca, desde donde estaba aquel...¿cuchillo?_**

**—****_¿Y que gano yo? ¿Ir a la trena?- Su voz era rasposa, tanto que me estremecí. Mi labio inferior temblaba, estaba aterrada.- Al menos si mantengo a esta muñeca a mi merced, no podrán hacerme nada.- Estaba apunto de llorar, mi mente formuló: "¿Porqué yo?" No servía de nada, si no era yo, hubiese sido otra persona._**

**—****_No seas estúpido, si la dañas no podrás librarte de la cárcel.- El policía mantenía su pistola en alto, apuntando al sujeto que me mantenía cautiva.- Recapacita.- Su agarre en mi mano me iba a dejar marca, estaba convencida de que me iba a cortar la circulación._**

**—****_En ese caso, ya no importa nada.- Deslizó el filo por mi nuca, al mismo tiempo que yo gritaba de dolor. Caí al suelo y, mientras lo hacía, escuché el sordo sonido de una pistola al disparar. Con la punta de mis dedos toqué el lugar afectado y luego me miré los dedos..._**

**_Rojo..._**

**_Con ese último color me desvanecí, escuchando a lo lejos, y, cada vez más inaudibles, las sirenas de una ambulancia._**

******·**

******·**

******·**

**Toqué mi muslo sintiendo el metálico tacto de la ****_cuchilla_**** que me acompañaba desde entonces. Tenía pánico a salir a la calle sola, rememoraba ese día cada mañana, cada noche, en cada maldito sueño...Pensé que iba a volverme completamente ****_loca._**

**—Confía en ti, sabrás hacerlo bien.- La voz de mi amiga me sacó de mi ensoñación.- Siempre lo haces bien.- Su sonrisa era cálida, como todo en ella. Ella era la luz, un ángel caído del cielo, ****_mi salvación..._**

**En cambio, yo era el ángel oscuro, un demonio, la mala de la película. Yo era la drogadicta, yo era la problemática, yo era la chica de la ****_brecha en la nuca_****. Había luchado con uñas y dientes durante toda mi vida, no iba a permitir que me quitaran a ningún otro ser querido.**

******·**

******·**

******·**

**__****Serpiente**

**Estaba alistando mi equipo técnico, sabía que iba a tener que salir a recoger al grupo de supervivientes. Estaba intrigado por la aquella chica que había mencionado el perdedor, ¿cómo era su nombre? Sakaru, no, era...****_Sakura_****, ese era.**

**Decidí sentarme en mi acolchada cama, debía tomar un respiro antes de salir y continuar con la masacre. Restregué mi rostro con mi mano intentando despejar mis ideas. Alcé mi mirada encontrándome con el largo espejo que poseía el armario.**

**Mi pelo azabache caía sin reparo a los costados de mi rostro, lo llevaba en punta hacía atrás. Mi piel era muy pálida, casi alvina. Mis ojos eran oscuros, como la más tenebrosa noche, y, debajo de ellos, una sombra arqueada hacía acto de presencia.**

**_Ojeras..._**

**Llevaba dos días sin dormir, planificando los grupos de supervivientes, salidas para alimentos, posibles lugares a donde huir... Su vida era un puto caos desde hacía -exactamente- cuarenta y tres malditas horas.**

**—Señor, el grupo ****_A-17_**** está preparado y listo para la salida al exterior.- Por la puerta se dejó entrever una silueta, seguramente Kaede, una de las sirvientas de mi familia.- Le están esperando en la sala del Ala Norte.- Asentí con la cabeza y ella se marchó, no sin antes despedirse con una pequeña reverencia.**

**Me dejé caer completamente en la cama y presioné mis sienes, todo ese asunto me daba una terrible migraña. El grupo A-17, uno de los mejores en ocultación y supervivencia. Los había elegido a ellos por que eran idóneos para esta misión.**

**El refugio era inmenso, estaba situado al exterior de la ciudad. Era una propiedad privada perteneciente a mi familia, de gran poder económico y grandeza. Se dividía en cuatro Alas sumamente importantes:**

**_El Ala Este_****; en este Ala están las habitaciones de mi familia y las del personal de servicio. También es el Ala dónde está la cocina, el comedor y demás salas indispensables. Aquí me encontraba yo en estos momentos, en mi habitación.**

**_El Ala Oeste_****; en el se guardaban todas las armas, divididas por categoría. De asalto, cuerpo a cuerpo, de largo alcance, eléctricas, ligeras, de corto alcance... También se guardaban protecciones como chalecos anti balas.**

**_El Ala Norte_****; en este se encuentran las habitaciones de los supervivientes, divididas por categoría también. Saqueadores, de ocultación, con una puntería envidiable, ágiles, tácticos... En fin, de todo un poco.**

**_El Ala Sur_****; está en el subsuelo, en un lugar al que solo puede acceder mi familia y el equipo científico. Aquí estaban algunos infectados, sometidos a pruebas en busca de un antídoto para salvar a la humanidad.**

**Me reincorporé pesadamente de la cama y comencé a andar hasta el segundo piso, residencia del Ala Norte. Caminé a paso ligero por el pasillo, al final de este estaba el ascensor, que funcionaba gracias a nuestro propio generador de energía.**

**—Vaya hermanito, no pensaba que irías a ayudar personalmente a este grupo...- La voz de mi hermano mayor me detuvo a escasos metros de mi destino.- No te creía tan ****_valiente..._****- ****_Cabrón_****, le gustaba burlarse de mi en estos momentos de máxima tensión.**

**—Es un asunto que debo resolver personalmente.- Obvié su anterior comentario y mantuve mi compostura.- No te incumbe, así que...¿Porqué no vas a ver dónde está la ****_zorra _****de tu novia?- Su rostro se contrajo en señal de molestia, pero era la pura verdad, Dana era una auténtica guarra sin decencia.**

**—Hermanito, te la estas jugado...- Oí como rechinaron sus dientes, me divertía aquella situación. Anduve lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con el ascensor, pulsé el botón rojo a su lado ante la estupefacta mirada de mi hermano. Él odiaba mi serenidad ante cualquier situación.**

**—Creo que deberías venir tu también al Ala Norte, quizá tu "****_querida_****" novia se esté revolcando con uno de mis hombres.- Empezó a correr totalmente furioso hacia mi. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y yo entre lentamente mirando por el espejo de este como a mi hermano le quedaba poco por llegar, ****_perdedor..._**

**Me giré y echándole un último vistazo, el compartimento se cerró y sentí como me elevaba. Esbocé una sonrisa orgullosa al escuchar el rugido de mi hermano mayor. ****_Esta batalla, la había ganado yo..._**

******·**

******·**

******·**

******¡Arg, cuánto tiempo sin leeros! Quiero que sepáis que -además de que estaba castigada- he tenido un aluvión de exámenes...**

******¡Mil disculpas!**

**__****Nightmare Shadow:****__**** ¡Kiaa! Tranquilo, que no se me olvida, campeón :D Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, aquí tienes el 5º capítulo :3 Por cierto, bonito nuevo nombre.**

**__****Lion Omega X:****__**** ¡claro que lo creo! Sí comentas es porque te gusta, ¿no crees? XD**

**__****sakkuharuu:****__**** Tarde pero aquí lo tienes, pronto se encontrarán, en el séptimo capítulo, así que, tranquila :·3**

**__****Montse Lockheart: ****__****¡Jaja! Tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa, pero...Lamento no haber continuado rápido...Onegai...¡Perdónadme! T_T**

**__****momo:****__**** ¡Oh, también me sigues en Mundo SasuSaku! ¡Muchas gracias, hermosa! Y bueno, ahora continuaré más rápido :)**

**__****¡Y gracias también a los que lo agregaron a Favoritos!**

**__****En dos días estoy aquí de nuevo, adiós.**


End file.
